Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-37022546-20181208124627/@comment-33419469-20190110014019
Kuroyume napisał(-a): ... Minusy: ... - Caly czas odczuwam, ze cala fabuła toczy sie wokół wiazdy nr 1- Nata. Nie mozna rozpocząc ani zakonczyc odcinka bez rozmyslen Su o nim. Czy tylko ja mam takie wrażenie? Czy się wszystko kręci wokół Nata... Myślę, że to daltego, że to jego wątek idzie na pierwszy ogień. W tym odcinku było go jak na lekarstwo... Choć sam epizod był tak poprowadzony, że myślałam, że nie będzie go wcale (co by mnie zabolało, gdyż jest moim WS). Kastiela brak możemy odczuwać przez to, że został wprowadzony cztery odcinki później... I o ile rozumiem zamysł twórców, bo znamy go od liceum to jednak w porównaniu z nim Nat faktycznie wychodzi przez tą przewagę z o wiele większą... Atencją? A raczej przez rozłożenie w taki sposób Nataniela i jego scen daje wrażenie, że jest go więcej. Pamiętajmy w końcu o odcinku, gdzie Kass spędził z nami pół dnia w kawiarnii. Pryię, choć znamy od liceum strzelam, że od pocztąku wprowadzili, aby powoli startować z pierwszym wątkiem homoseksualnym, który przeradza się z przyjaźni. Myślę, że ma podobną ilość scen co Kastiel, tyle że u niej sporo jest właśnie... Scen, któe można pominąć lub wybrać samemu (czy się chcę tę scenę, czy nie) i dlatego różnie można je odczuwać. Co do Rayana... Tutaj dopiero jest mało scen... A raczej mało NATURALNYCH scen, a nie typu: ,,Och, przypadkiem jest w tej sali, kiedy ja! I och, przypadkiem tu nikogo oprócz nas nie ma! To już kilkunasty taki PRZYPADEK!" I choć ciekawi mnie ten wątek oraz robię z nim jedno konto, to jednak gdy nastanie chwila wyboru moja Su Numer 2 wybierze swego eks - Kisiela. Jakoś gra nie daje mi wyboru poznania profesorka... Tylko same obietnice... I teraz mamy Hyuna... Ach... Wybaczcie fani azjaty, ale coraz mniej trawię tą postać... Ja wiem, że jest nowa, więc dają jej więcej, aby ją wprowadzić (hejo Rayan!), ale no sorry - właśnie spędziłam prawie cały odcinek z nim, gdzie z moim WS'em.... Moja Su nawrzeszczała na niego i sobie poszła... A potem miała mokry sen z nim i kolesiem, z którym w liceum miałam -100% lovometru. XD I o ile rozumiem - naturalność odcinka, to jasne, że spędzimy z nim więcej czasu ze względu na fabułę i ze względu na nią unikamy Nata... Tylko chwilowo połowa odcinków krąży wokół kawiarni i tym samym relacji Su z Hyunem... Bo nie zapominajmy, że to miejsce zostało tylko po to stworzone... Ech, zazwyczaj mam odrzut od tego, co jest mi wpychane na siłę. W każdym razie, podsumowując, kiedy ty czujesz, że za dużo jest blondyna, ja czuję przesyt azjatą, a myślę, że znalazłoby się kilka osób, które wskazałyby inne postacie, które według nich pojawiają się zbyt często na ich ekranach, więc no... Jedyne na co w tej kwestii powinniśmy pomarudzić to, aby w końcu ruszyć z fabułą każdej z postaci, bo chwilowo zaczynają im się zapętlać gadki, a my się nic nie dowiadujemy. (Np. Nat, Yeelen, zespół Kassa itd. - wątki zapowiadane już kilka odcinków, halo? Może wtedy by w końcu ruszyły inne i nie byłoby wrażenia, że cały czas namaistka fabuły kręci się wokół tego samego).